· ¿Nunca Has Tenido Alguna Fantasía? ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Cuando Bella aceptó ir a esa fiesta con Rose, nunca pensó en encontrarse con una chica tan sensual y atractiva como ella. Y mucho menos que le hiciera la propuesta más descabellada e increíble que pudo haber escuchado: ¿Nunca has tenido alguna fantasía? M. Lemon. Femeslash: Alice/Bella.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de SM.

**Título del fic:** Tu Fantasía Sexual

**Autor:** Leon

**Parings:** Alice/Bella

**Clasificación:** MA (Contenido adulto)

**Tipo de fic:** One-shot Completo.

**Advertencias: **Sexo más o menos explícito (o intento de éste). Femmeslash (Relación Mujer/Mujer) Si no te gusta el sexo explícito ni el femmeslash te recomiendo que no lo leas.

**Summary: C**uando Bella aceptó ir a esa fiesta con Rose, nunca pensó en encontrarse con una chica tan sensual y atractiva como ella. Y mucho menos que le hiciera la propuesta más descabellada e increíble que pudo haber escuchado: "¿Nunca has tenido ninguna fantasía?" MA. OOC. Bellice. Lemon.

**.**

**.**

**¿Nunca has tenido ninguna fantasía? **

**-**

**.**

**.**

**L**a fiesta comenzaba a ponerse… candente. Miraba como algunas parejas comenzaban a besarse de manera desbordante enfrente de todos, a mayoría de las personas estaban ebrias ya, algunas se metían a las habitaciones de la gran mansión que había por allí (curiosamente eran muchas) sin tomar en cuenta que ni siquiera estaban en su casa propia.

Mientras tanto yo sólo estaba allí, parada como una tonta en medio de la fiesta sin saber qué hacer, debatiéndome entre despedirme de mi mejor amiga e irme o quedarme allí parada para ver qué pasaba. No tenía idea de dónde se había metido Rose con su novio, Emmett, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Seguramente debían de estar haciendo cosas salvajes.

Ahora me arrepentía de haber venido a esta fiesta, hubiese preferido quedarme en casa con la esperanza de que Edward estuviese desocupado y pudiésemos hacer algo, pero no, todo empezó cuando él me dijo que estaría ocupado en el trabajo esta noche, así que no podríamos vernos. Rose de alguna manera extraña se había enterado y me había ofrecido venir a una fiesta a la que le habían invitado.

Qué tonta fui.

No pensé que Rose se esfumaría con su novio y me dejaría aquí sola, observando cómo las personas estaban fuera de sí y hacían cosas de las que seguramente mañana se arrepentirían. Yo no estaba ebria, bueno, no tanto como ellos. Tenía un poco más de control con el alcohol, apenas llevaba cuatro vasos encima.

Decidí perder un poco el tiempo yendo por otra bebida a la barra que había al otro lado de la sala. Es más, ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era la casa, no conocía a nadie de aquí excepto por Rose y Emmett. No era muy buena socializando, así que vayan viendo la situación.

Esquivé las personas que apenas y bailaban torpemente, a parejas besándose de la misma manera en que un borracho toma su botella, otras que estaban ebrias pero simplemente charlaban hasta llegar a la barra. Le pedí otra al muchacho que estaba atendiendo y una vez que me la entregó me giré para seguir parada allí como tonta.

Mientras mi mirada vagaba distraídamente por todo el salón fue a una esquina que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí. Fue allí cuando _la vi. _Ella me miraba fijamente desde allí, su mirada era tan intensa y penetrante que en el momento en el que la descubrí quise apartarla pero no pude.

Ella se dio cuenta de que también la estaba mirando, pero no apartó la mirada.

Ella era casi igual de pálida que yo, tenía un cabello negro intenso con un corte demasiado extraño, algo _alocado _pero le hacía resaltar su hermoso rostro, el cual estaba adornado con unos preciosos e intensos ojos verdes. Era muy delgada y menuda, incluso más que yo. Me recordaba a un hada. Una hada muy atractiva sin duda.

En cuanto pensé esto me sentí algo avergonzada por haber pensado todo aquello.

Entonces ella torció la boca en lo que me pareció una pequeña sonrisa divertida, después ella dejó en una mesita la margarita que estaba tomando y se dirigió hacia mí, sorprendiéndome. Estaba segura de que venía hasta mí pero no tenía idea de por qué.

_Seguramente por la mirada que le diste…_

Sólo me quedé allí, estática, mientras ella llegaba hasta mí, todavía con aquella mueca divertida.

—Hola —dijo. Si quisiera describir su voz, podría decir simplemente que similar a las bellas campanillas. Pude escucharla perfectamente, el apogeo de la fiesta ya había pasado así que la música ya no estaba tan fuerte como antes.

—A-h… Hola —repliqué casi tartamudeando. Me sentía completamente inútil.

—¿Vienes sola? —preguntó entonces con perspicacia.

—Yo… No, vine con una amiga… —no pude terminar la frase. No tenía idea de por qué estaba tan nerviosa. _Sólo es una chica, una simple chica, ¿lo recuerdas, tonta?_, me reprendí mentalmente.

—Oh, bien. Sólo me preguntaba si querías divertirte por un rato —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa extraña, encogiéndose de hombros.

Casi me atraganté con el trago que le había dado a mi bebida para quitarme esos extraños nervios.

—¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunté estupidiotizadamente.

—¡Oh, vamos! —dijo riendo.—Vi cómo me mirabas.

—Yo… Ahm… No creo… —tartamudeé.

_Demonios, como siempre te dijo tu madre: "Eres como un libro abierto"_

—No sé de qué me hablas —dije abochornada. _¿Ella pensará que…?_

—Hum… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.—Sólo pensé que sería para divertirnos un rato, ya sabes. Cuando te vi… me pareciste algo atractiva y como me miraste, pensé que…

—¿Divertirnos? Espera yo… no… no —comencé a negar con la cabeza, estaba confundiéndose. Ella pareció entender lo que pensaba porque se echó a reír de nuevo.—Yo tengo novio.

—¡Oh, no! No lo soy. También tengo novio, créeme —replicó divertida. Le miré con los ojos abiertos, sin entender entonces qué es lo que pretendía esta chica.

—Si tienes novio entonces…

—Bueno, ¿nunca has tenido ninguna fantasía? —me murmuró sensualmente al oído, haciéndome estremecer.—¿Nunca has pensado en alguna cosa que quieras hacerle a una mujer ansiosamente? Cuando yo te vi… me di cuenta de que quería cumplirla contigo.

Casi quise sonrojarme ante sus palabras tan atrevidas y excitantes. Pero no me atrevía a responderle que no. Que nunca había tenido esa maravillosa idea. Porque me pareció maravillosa simplemente con pensarla. Sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago mezclarse con los nervios, además del calor que empezaba a subir por mi cuerpo.

—Pero en fin… sólo lo pensé, pero si tú no quieres… Lo entiendo, descuida—me dijo, dándome una media sonrisa y comenzándose a girar para volver a su sitio.

—Yo… es que yo… no sé —tartamudeé. Pensé que no me escuchó, pero para mi sorpresa ella se giró sonriendo de una manera que me pareció sumamente seductora.

—Ven, vayamos a un lugar más privado, ¿no crees? —se rio dándome la mano. Sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica cuando me tocó, casi la misma que sentía con Edward al tocarme. De repente me sentí culpable y algo estúpida, mas no la detuve mientras ella me guiaba hacia quién sabe dónde.

Entramos a una habitación que estaba más o menos en penumbra, había un gran ventanal en ella que le permitía a la luz de a luna colarse a la habitación para no dejarla completamente oscura. Me pareció que era algo así como una sala o estudio, en medio, donde daba casi toda la luz de la luna había un diván curiosamente grande.

La sentí cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotras y ponerle seguro, tragué saliva mientras me daba cuenta de esto. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, pero algo sí sabía: no sentía gana alguna de irme. Y me asustaba. Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello, ella estaba justo detrás de mí. Su menudo cuerpo prácticamente estaba pegado al mío.

—Así que… ¿qué me dices? ¿Quieres divertirte un rato? —volvió a murmurarme sensualmente mientras volvía a tragar saliva. No me moví. No dije nada. Ella tomó eso como un sí y lo agradecí internamente mientras respiraba sobre mi cuello. Me estremecí y ella se rio entre dientes.—Hueles… demasiado bien —suspiró ella posando delicadamente sus suaves labios sobre mi cuello.

Jadeé cuando ella depositó un húmedo y ligero beso en él, se sentía demasiado bien. A ella pareció gustarle mi respuesta porque entonces profundizó más el beso, esta vez utilizando la lengua y lamiendo de una manera exquisita, trazando un camino húmedo y cálido por mi cuello.

Rindiéndome completamente, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en su hombro para darle un libre acceso. Ella bajó lentamente por mi cuello, besando y lamiendo sensualmente, de vez en cuando dándome pequeñas mordidas que nos hacían suspirar a las dos.

Comenzaba a excitarme demasiado y sólo me había besado un poco, sin poder evitarlo me giré rápidamente y la besé de lleno en la boca. Pensé que ella se apartaría o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, para mi excitación ella gimió en cuanto nuestras bocas chocaron y me correspondió.

Sus labios sabían a deliciosa fresa. Antes de profundizar el beso puse su labio inferior entre los míos lo mordí ligeramente, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Le permití a su lengua tener libre acceso a mi boca y nuestras lenguas chocaron en una danza salvaje.

Comenzó a acariciar mis curvas y mientras nos fundíamos en ese beso urgido y lleno de lujuria apenas fui consciente de que nos movíamos hacia atrás, con ella dirigiéndome. Caímos en la blandura el diván, su cuerpo encima de mío, tan pegado que al pensar esto me excité sin poder evitarlo todavía más.

Tenía las piernas abiertas y ella estaba acomodada entre ellas, el vestido que traía pronto comenzaba a ser fastidioso. Mientras seguía besándome comencé a acariciar y tirar de sus carbónicos cabellos puntiagudos, ella lo aprobó con jadeo mientras tortuosamente comenzó a acariciar mis pechos con toques suaves y lentos, por encima de la delgada pero estorbosa tela de algodón. Gemí y arqueé involuntariamente la espalda hacia ella, queriendo que me acariciara todavía más.

Pude escucharla reír suavemente y mis pezones se endurecieron rápidamente bajo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, que siguieron exprimiéndolos, para después comenzar a pellizcar con fuerza mis pezones y lograr endurecerlos todavía más.

No entendía cómo es que mi cuerpo reaccionaba tan instantáneamente a sus toques, incluso casi podía comparar estas reacciones con las que tenía cada vez que estaba con Edward. Me asustaba. Pero a la vez me gustaba, ¿quién me entendía?

Tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, su boca pronto siguió besando mi barbilla, bajando por mi mandíbula hasta finalmente seguir dejando besos en mi ya húmedo cuello. Me di cuenta de que me encantaba que me besara allí, porque lo hacía tan bien…

Jadeé cuando me mordisqueó de nuevo, pero no lo hizo durante mucho tiempo porque pronto bajó al nacimiento de mis senos descubiertos por el escote del vestido primaveral que tenía.

Ella me miró como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso, asentí y de una manera sorprendente y eficaz se deshizo de la parte de arriba de mi vestido, el cual quedó en mi cadera, a medio bajar.

No traía sostén por debajo, así que ella inmediatamente tuvo una vista completa de mis pechos. No sé cómo describir realmente lo siguiente, todas las sensaciones y emociones que tuve al ver sus ojos mirarme con adoración, un brillo inusitado en sus ojos que tampoco supe descifrar pero que me hizo convencerme de que realmente quería esto. _La quería._

Y entonces, sucedió lo que pronto ansiaba demasiado. Sus manos en mis senos. El contacto fue delicioso. Sus extrañas manos heladas, suaves, finas y pequeñas envolvieron mis pechos, haciendo estremecer ligeramente, pero sobre todo, logrando que mis pezones se endurecieran imposiblemente.

—Tan suaves… son… perfectos —dijo ella con esa hermosa y seductora voz que tenía.

Sus pulgares comenzaron a jugar con mis pezones duros como las piedras, los cuales dolieron todavía más por su contacto.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me aferraba a sus brazos, disfrutando de la frescura y suavidad de su toque. Pero no duré demasiado así, de repente me sentí jadear de la sorpresa y sobresaltada me incorporé un poco, al sentir una deliciosa humedad cálida en mis pechos.

Ella había capturado por completo mi pecho izquierdo en su boca pequeña, delicada y muy caliente, succionándolo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no había podido acallar más mis gemidos, los cuales aumentaron mientras ella envolvía mi pezón en su lengua y lo mordía ligeramente. Su otra mano seguía masajeando mi pecho, exprimiendo mi pequeño montículo y pellizcando el pezón semejante a la piedra ahora.

Comencé a sentir esa familiar humedad aumentando sorprendentemente, podía sentir mis pantaletas casi empapadas. Y el tan sólo sentir esto… hizo que me excitara todavía más.

Pronto todo lo demás quedó en el olvido. La fiesta; el lugar en donde estábamos; el hecho de que hace algunos minutos fuéramos _totalmente _desconocidas y que ahora no hubiese mucha diferencia; e incluso Edward. La culpa, el temor y él en mis pensamientos desaparecieron.

Sólo quedó esta hermosa y sexy chica que me hacía sentir de las mejores maneras posibles, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionaria de una manera que incluso a mí misma me sorprendía. Haciéndome desear más y más.

—Así me gustan más, mi hermosa —susurró ella con una voz ronca que me hizo tragar, miraba mis pechos húmedos, que brillaban por la saliva bajo la luz natural y estaban marcados por sus caricias.-—¿Te gusta?

—Sí... —Pero no pude decir nada más. Ni hacía falta. Sólo quería que ella siguiera, siguiera haciéndome sentir así de bien.—Vamos, sigue…

—¿Quieres que siga, cariño? —preguntó ella juguetona, mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y los lamía, para luego alejarse y dejar que sus manos recorrieran como si fuera terciopelo mi torso entero.

Entonces la sentí poner sus manos en mis caderas y jalar el vestido, las levanté un poco para ayudarle y entonces estuve libre de él. Ella dejó caer el vestido a un lado, y me sentí completamente libre y aliviada al sólo estar con pantaletas.

Ella me lanzó una rápida mirada de confirmación y luego comenzó a deshacerse de mis pantaletas. Siseé cuando me las quitó completamente y las fue deslizando lentamente por mis piernas.

Podía sentirme como si estuviese hirviendo, sudada, con la respiración agitada y mis mejillas al color granate a pesar de que sólo me había acariciado los pechos y besado.

¿Qué haría ahora? No sabía si podría soportarlo.

—Dios, ¡estás tan mojada! —gimió ella cuando pasó ligeramente sus dedos por mi intimidad, jugando, haciéndome saltar un poco por la impresión.

_¿Cómo no estarlo? , _pensé mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

Esperé que ella hiciera algo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente me siguió mirando posicionada entre mis piernas con una sonrisita picarona.

—Por favor…

—¿Por favor qué, cariño?

—Tócame.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y me estremecí por segunda vez cuando sus dedos abrieron mis empapados pliegues. Ella tocó de una manera tan ligera y superficial mi clítoris ya hinchado, que me hizo gemir sin poder evitarlo.

Pero ella se detuvo y la miré algo contrariada. Ella subió hasta mí de nuevo y me miró de una manera tan sensual que sólo me hizo desearla más, desear que me tocara de todas las maneras posibles, pero ya.

—Por favor…

—Oh, cariño, eres tan hermosa —dijo ella acariciando mi rostro y besándome un poco de nuevo.

Rápidamente fue bajando de nuevo, por medio de besos por mi torso. Besando ligeramente mis pechos y mis pezones similares a las piedras, para después continuar descendiendo y besar mi estómago profundamente, dejándolo húmedo y lleno de cálida saliva.

Ella siguió hasta mi vientre y entonces cuando pensé que seguiría se detuvo, justo arriba de la parte que más quería que tocara en esos momentos.

—¿Por qué juegas conmigo? —pregunté torturada, confundida. Ella sonrió.

—Me encanta esa cara de súplica que tienes —me replicó.—Te hace ver tan sexy…

Esto sólo hizo que me mojara más, aunque seguramente ya ni podía notarlo. Podía sentir como mi humedad comenzaba a escurrírseme entre las piernas y yo comenzaba a desesperarme al ver que no me tocaba.

—No lo soporto, tócame ya… —gemí, sintiéndome patética. Ella sonrió y pasó su dedo por mis pliegues enteros, del clítoris hasta mi entrada, lo que hizo que gimiera de nuevo.

Así sólo logró esparcir toda esa humedad por todo mi sexo, lo que hizo que me estremeciera de una manera placentera cuando ella sopló aire helado.

—Ahh.

Entonces llegó. Llegó el momento que había estado esperando desde hace mucho. Su cálida, húmeda y deliciosa boca en mi centro.

Ella lo hizo sin que yo me lo esperara, así que mi espalda se arqueó y solté un fuerte gemido cuando sentí su lengua encontrar mi clítoris ya algo hinchado y comenzar a circularlo. En rápidos, fuertes, suaves y lentos círculos.

Mientras gemía y arqueaba la espalda, me di cuenta de que necesitaba más, más cercanía, mis manos fueron hacia sus cabellos puntiagudos y empujaron su cabeza contra mi centro. Intentando inútilmente más cercanía.

Sentí la hinchazón, el picor, mientras ella seguía circulando con su lengua mi clítoris, haciendo que comenzara retorcerme y a sentir esa ya familiar calor en mi vientre. Dios. Mi respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse.

Y entonces justo cuando pensaba que ya sería el momento tan ansiado, ella dejó de hacer su trabajo, separándose de mi intimidad y mirándome desde entre mis piernas.

Gemí y gruñí de frustración, intentando juntar instintivamente mis piernas en busca de fricción, pero ellas las mantenía separadas.

—Bella, eres tan sexy y sabes _tan_ bien —se echó a reír ella. Y la miré torturada, desde arriba. Comenzaba a descender, pero sentía esa incómoda picazón entre mis piernas, que comenzaba a hacerse insoportable.

—Basta…deja de jugar conmigo.

-—Me encanta hacerlo… con tu expresión torturada, ansiosa, suplicando por más…

De pronto me parecía como si nos conociésemos desde hace mucho y tuviésemos toda la confianza del mundo. Había olvidado por completo en donde estábamos, de que no tenía idea de quién era ella ni tampoco ella sabía de mí.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Porque ella sabía jugar tan bien con mi cuerpo, lo había excitado y me había hecho olvidar todas esas cosas.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, ella llevó dos dedos a mi entrada y los introdujo, haciéndome gemir torturada.

—Oh, Dios…

Pude sentir como prácticamente resbalaban a causa de mi humedad y hacían ruidos cremosos mientras entraban y salían. Mis caderas se levantaron involuntariamente a causa de una descarga eléctrica que provocaron sus dedos dentro de mi cuerpo. Doblándose en mi interior, entrando con fuerza.

—Tan mojada, apretada y caliente… —gimió ella mientras yo me aferraba al sillón en donde estaba recostada. Ella impuso su ritmo, mientras yo seguía con las caderas elevadas, entraba rápida y profundamente, salía lentamente, de una manera agonizante.

Su lengua de nuevo se dirigió a mi clítoris dolorosamente excitado y comenzó su tarea anterior, esta vez bombeando dos de sus dedos en mi interior, haciendo la sensación el doble de placentera. Esparciendo mi humedad por toda mi intimidad, que casi escurría.

—¡Se siente tan…!

Pero no pude terminar, porque ella comenzó a dar largas lamidas a mis pliegues, haciéndome estremecer y gemir con cada lengüetazo que daba. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, mi respiración era dificultosa y me di cuenta de que estaba aferrada a ella de nuevo, mientras sentía como comenzaba a subir la cima.

Después su el mismo pulgar de la mano que bombeaba en mi interior, comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, resbalando entre la humedad, pellizcándolo y haciéndome dar brinquitos que hicieron que ella riera un poco.

Inconscientemente y de una manera que me sorprendió mis manos se dirigieron a mis pechos todavía húmedos. Comencé a acariciarme a mí misma. Mis manos moldearon mis pequeños montículos, exprimiéndolos con fuerza y pellizcando mis pezones. Mis caderas todavía elevadas y mi cuerpo temblando y sacudiéndose. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Lo que tanto ansiaba por fin llegó: alcancé el delicioso y placentero orgasmo. Mi cuerpo se sacudió increíblemente bajo ella, quien seguía lamiendo, acariciando, pellizcando y bombeando mi interior, sin detenerse. No pude evitar gemir salvajemente y gritar un poco ante el éxtasis. Era demasiado.

Ella siguió lamiendo y acariciando, mientras bajaba de la cima y entraba a un estado de relajación que me hizo olvidar todo. Sin duda esto había sido lo más excitante y delicioso que alguna vez me había pasado.

Pronto me dejó de lamer y sin previo aviso, mientras seguía tendida allí, algo aturdida del clímax, ella estrelló sus labios con los míos haciéndome gemir y permitiéndome probarme a mí misma, mezclado con su sabor fresa.

—Deliciosa —dijo ella de nuevo. Nuestros labios se separaron y ella me miró, pude ver en su mirada lujuria y excitación. Mi respiración seguía errática y me di cuenta de que estaba algo sudada.

Pero luego eso no importó, porque me di cuenta que ella seguía totalmente vestida, no le había tocado. Sólo se había dedicado a complacerme y acariciarme y yo no me había dado cuenta.

—Ha sido maravilloso, eres hermosa —ronroneó ella sonriendo, sus dientes brillando intensamente bajo la luz natural. —-Dime, ¿te ha gustado?

—D-emasiado —repliqué, ya sin vergüenza de reconocerlo. Aún me costaba un poco respirar.

—Me alegro, a mí también…

—Pero… espera tú…

—Oh, eso no importa, cariño —replicó ella.—Me has complacido demasiado. Esto es lo que siempre quise a hacerle a una mujer, gracias a ti lo he cumplido.

Sus palabras sinceras y atrevidas me dejaron aturdida, pero no dije nada más aunque quería hacerlo.

—No digas nada más, cariño —dijo ella separándose de mí. De repente me sentí fría y vulnerable, ya no sentía su calor ni su pequeño cuerpo sobre el mío.

Y de pronto la realidad regresó de una manera sorprendente y dolorosa, la timidez, la culpabilidad, el remordimiento, pero a la vez la sensación de haber hecho algo maravilloso, un sentimiento de liberación.

Ella me dio una sonrisa ligera, mientras me hacía consciente de todo el ruido a mi alrededor y me incorporaba, tratando de taparme un poco.—Fue un placer —dijo ella con esa voz de campanillas de viento.—Nunca olvidaré, ¿sabes?

—Yo… tampoco, gracias —balbuceé aturdida todavía. Sintiéndome terriblemente estúpida ante ella. Muy culpable. Edward había regresado a mis pensamientos.

—Nos veremos —dijo ella y la miré un poco sorprendida, pero no dije nada, porque ella se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios que adoré y la vez odié por su brevedad.

—Espera, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté sin poder evitarlo, antes de que ella se marchara.

—Creo que es mejor dejarlo así —replicó ella misteriosamente y yo asentí. Tenía razón. Esto… sólo quedaría como un recuerdo fantasioso y nada más.

Me quedé sorprendida al sentí cierta pesadumbre al caer en la cuenta de que jamás volvería a ver a esta chica, aun cuando parecíamos haber encajado de una manera sorprendente. Pero era mejor así, tenía a alguien más. Aunque no lo mereciera.

**N/A:**

+Si es que alguien leyó esto (o llegó hasta aquí) se lo agradezco sinceramente. Es mi primer intento de lemmon y temo decir que no ha salido muy bien y mucho menos el final, ya saben que soy muy mala para ponerle fin a los fics. Sé que fue un poco bizarro y loco, pero me gustan tanto los fics WTF!?

Me gustaría si es que alguien leyó esta babosada, que me dijera su opinión _sincera_ de mi intento de lemon. Es mi primer lemon de toda la vida y quiero ver qué tan mal lo hice. Gracias.

En fin, gracias si es que leyeron de nuevo.

**Leon.**


End file.
